Rex Scooter
Rex Scooter (dawniej nazywany po prostu Ojcem '''Ojciec i Syn (animacja)) był niegdyś inżynierem, jednym z najlepszych. Miał nieznaną żonę i dziecko, Kravena. Wkrótce żona została zamordowana przez gang terrorystów. Rex popadł w depresję, zostawił Kravena swojemu dziadkowi i został płatnym zabójcą. Przyjął pseudonim "Czarny X"' i od tamtej pory wykonywał swoje zlecenia - oczywiście za sowitą zapłatę. Jednakże ostatecznie porzucił życie łowcy, przez moment ponownie był najemnikiem, tym razem pracującym dla StickNevu. Ostatecznie to zajęcie również porzucił, kiedy baza StickNevu w Teriando została zniszczonaStickWrick RPG. Gdy postanowił przerwać życie jako łowca głów, Rex przyjął pseudonim '''Coor Sertex', aby być nierozpoznawalnym przez policję i inne tym podobne służby. Obecnie więc niewielu kojarzy go z osobą Czarnego X, którą niegdyś był. Mimo porzucenia swej profesji jako łowca, Rex do tej pory jest znany jako jeden z najlepszych zabójców na całym StickPlanet. Wygląd Rex jest czarnym stickmanem z całkowicie krwistoczerwonymi oczami Spowodowane chorobą Rubri Oculo. Podobnie jak większość klanu Scooter, nosi ciemne ubrania, jak szara bluza, czy jasnoszare spodnie. Na stopy zakłada czarne buty na rzepy. Gdy wchodzi w formę mocy Scooter, jego oczy stają się gadzie, mają twardówki w kolorze żywego różu (na poziomie drugim purpury), oraz czerwone tęczówki. Jako wytrenowany zabójca, Rex posiadał dosyć umięśnione ciało. Rzadko kiedy można to jednak zauważyć, gdyż najczęściej chowa je pod swoimi ubraniami. W rzeczywistości, Rex cierpiał na chorobę Rubri Oculo, która powodowała czerwone zabarwienie jego oczu. Przed i po chorobie, okazało się, że cierpi on na jeszcze inną przypadłość - heterochromię, czyli różnobarwność tęczówek, co skutkuje tym, że prawe oko ma ciemnoczerwone, a lewe - złocisto piwne. W 2023 roku, gdy Rex po śmierci wraca do żywych, staje się hybrydą stickmana i serpha, zdobywając fizjologię serpha. Tym samym jego wygląd ulega zmianie. Oczy stają się gnilnozielone o jaskrawozielonych tęczówkach. Oprócz tego jego ramię przyjęło formę tej serpha, skutkując w wyrośnięciu kilku kolców na ramieniu i trzech szponów. Osobowość Rex był niegdyś dowcipnym, ale niezbyt towarzyskim stickmanem. Często spotykał się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Steve'em. Jednak poza tym, był bardzo samotny i długo nie mógł się pozbierać po śmierci rodziców. Wydawał się łagodny i przyjazny. Po śmierci żony, osobowość Rexa zmieniła się gwałtownie. Stał się oschły i bezduszny dla wszystkich. Brutalny, aby kogoś zabić nie cofał się przed niczym, używając nawet niewinnych cywilów. Żądza zemsty tak przyćmiła jego umysł, że nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym i wmówił nawet sobie, że jego syn także nie żyje, w rzeczywistości pozostawiając go u swojego dziadka. Gdy Rex postarzał się, jego rozpacz po utracie upragnionej rodziny nadal odbijała się na nim. Kontynuował pracę jako zabójca, robiąc to jedynie po to, aby jakoś wyzbyć się swojego smutku i gniewu. W ten sposób Rex był bliski załamania nerwowego, a jego psychika zaczynała siadać. Mimo wszystko udało mu się jakoś podnieść, choć śmierć żony i dziecka (które jednak żyło) nadal pozostawiała go wiecznie przybitym, ponurym i osamotnionym. Biografia 300px|left Rex urodził się bliżej nieokreślonej daty w 1973 roku, w miasteczku Repro, w Saponii. Gdy miał dwa lata, wraz z matką i ojcem poleciał do StickWrick. Jego rodzice otaczali go opieką i miłością. Gdy miał 6 lat, jego rodzice wyjechali, aby spotkać się z pewnym biznesmenem i właścicielem firmy, z którą rywalizowała ich firma. W drodze zdarzył się wypadek uliczny. Tir przewożący benzynę zagrodził im drogę. Nie mając jak manewrować, samochód Scooterów uderzył w pojazd. Kolizja doprowadziła do wylewu benzyny, a później jej eksplozji. Oboje zginęli na miejscu. Rex został sierotą. Pod swoje skrzydła wzięła go babcia. Niestety, odeszła z powodów naturalnych, gdy młody Rex miał dopiero 12 lat. Jako, że nie chciał odejść do Domu Dziecka, ukrywał się w swoim domu i normalnie uczęszczał do szkoły. Sam dbał o swoją edukację i wyżywienie. Zarabiał dorywczo u sąsiadów, starał się wygrywać jakieś nagrody pieniężne, krótko - robił wszystko, by mieć choć trochę pieniędzy. W szkole znany był ze swojego ponurego nastawienia, żadnego uśmiechu i raczej samotności. Przez swoją odmienność był często gnębiony. Pewnego razu do ich szkoły przyszli uczniowie z wyższych klas i zaczęli dręczyć młodzików. Troje chłopaków postanowiło zająć się pewną dziewczyną, z klasy Rexa. Ten postanowił zainterweniować, i mimo że całkiem dobrze radził sobie w walce wręcz, to i tak nie mógł sobie poradzić z całą trójką. Przypadkowo wszedł w stan swojej mocy Sukuty. Dzięki temu udało mu się pobić całą trójkę i wszyscy starsi na widok tego uciekli. Jednakże nie tylko oni się przerazili. Znajomi Rexa, gdy zobaczyli go w tym stanie, objęła ich groza i odrzucili Rexa, nazywając go "potworem". Nawet dziewczyna, której pomógł, kazała mu się do niego nie zbliżać. Od tamtej pory Rex zaczął brzydzić się swoją mocą i postanowił już nigdy jej nie używać, a także rozerwał wszelkie powiązania ze swoim klanem. To nie wystarczyło, gdyż dyrekcja szkoły postanowiła go wyrzucić, gdyż źle wpływał na uczniów. Mimo próśb i protestów Rexa, nie udało mu się ich przekonać. Scooter został odrzucony i odszedł. Ostatecznie sam zadbał o swoją edukację. Gdy miał 18 lat, wyjechał do Staytii. Tam poznał pewną Stickmankę, z którą ożenił się po dwóch latach. Gdy miał 21 lat, odkrył, że za śmierć jego rodziców odpowiada biznesmen, z którym mieli się spotkać. Rex znalazł go, pobił, po czym utopił w rzece. Do tej pory nie stwierdzono zabójcy. Rok później stickmanka zaszła w ciążę i później na świat przyszedł Kraven. Matka dbała i opiekowała się synem, podczas gdy Rex zarabiał w firmie jego rodziców. Wkrótce jednak sielanka skończyła się. Raz gdy Rex wrócił z pracy, zauważył płonący dom. Tam znalazł swoją żonę, która została zamordowana przez gang oraz Kravena. Rex oddał swojego syna swemu dziadkowi, po czym zaczął swoją krwawą wendettę. Po swojej zemście depresja i gniew Rexa doprowadziły go do alkoholizmu, z którego w końcu wybrnął. Postanowił jednak zmienić coś w swoim życiu. Wykorzystując wszelaki arsenał, który udało mu się zdobyć, Rex stał się łowcą nagród o pseudonimie "X" i od tamtej pory zaczął polować na cele swoich klientów. Druga konfrontacja z synem Rex dostaje zadanie zabójstwa pewnego biznesmena żyjącego w StitCity. Łowca szybko tam dociera i zabija cel. Wykonawszy zadanie wybiera się do swojego pracodawcy odebrać nagrodę. Ten pochwala go i daje obiecane pieniądze. Rex więc opuszcza siedzibę klienta i odjeżdża od niej swoim samochodem. Podczas jazdy dzwoni do niego telefon z kolejnym zleceniem. Tym razem ma za zadanie zdjąć współpracownika swojego klienta, który knuł za jego plecami. Scooter więc dociera na ul. Św. Stita, gdzie ukrywa się cel i stara się go zdjąć. Jednakże, zanim do tego dochodzi, zostaje zaatakowany z tyłu i traci przytomność. Gdy się budzi, okazuje się, że jest w pewnej bazie jakichś gangsterów. Tuż po odzyskaniu przytomności jeden z nich przychodzi do jego celi i każe iść z nim. W drodze Rex zabija go i zabiera jego broń. Następnie wybiera się do sali, gdzie znajduje się lider ów bandytów. "X" szybko pokonuje jego ochronę i staje z nim twarzą w twarz. Okazuje się jednak, że kiedy Rex wszedł do ów sali karabin został uszkodzony i stał się bezużyteczny. Rex uznaje, że chociaż zdobędzie informacje o swoim kolejnym celu. Nie zawodzi się. Lider gangsterów dzieli się z nim pewnymi informacjami, a także miejscem pobytu. Rex postanawia natychmiast tam wyruszyć. O godz. 0:45 na ul. Armii Stickańskiej Rex czeka na swój cel. Wtem go zauważa i zaczyna celować z karabinu snajperskiego. Po chwili zauważa, że ów osobnik patrzy się na niego. Chwilę później zostaje uderzony przez tą samą osobę. Gdy szata opada, okazuje się, że to jego syn, Kraven. Kraven pozdrawia ojca i oznajmia mu, że własnoręcznie wyśle go do piekła. "Łowca Głów" Rozpoczyna się starcie. Początkowo Kraven zaczyna górować nad ojcem, ale gdy ten zostaje mocno uderzony uwalnia swoją moc i zdobywa przewagę. Szybko rani Kravena, powodując eksplozję całego dachu. Gdy z Kravena wypływa dziwny, srebrzysto niebieski płyn, Rex zauważa, że to nie jest krew, na co jego syn odpowiada, że nic o nim nie wie. Po chwili jednak już kontynuują starcie. Podczas ostatecznego ciosu oboje przypominają sobie pewne chwile ze swojego życia, jednak nie mają zamiaru już się powstrzymywać. Po chwili kolejna eksplozja uszkadza dach. Kilka minut później po starciu. Rex ukrywa się przed helikopterem policyjnym i ostatecznie udaje mu się uciec, pozostając niezauważonym. Parę chwil później stoi na dachu i, spoglądając w księżyc, zastanawia się, gdzię teraz jest Kraven. W tej samej chwili również Kraven spogląda w księżyc, lecz już po chwili odwraca wzrok i znika. "Ojciec i Syn" (komiks) Śmierć Luscuma Wkrótce dziadek Rexa zmarł.Ten wraz ze swoim synem (choć Kraven nie pokazywał się publicznie) pojawił się na pogrzebie. Zabrał ze sobą miecz oraz pistolet dziadka i wyjechał do StickWrick. Obecnie mieszka tam do dziś. Starcie w Teriando Uwaga! Ten element biografii postaci ma swoje źródło w serii komiksowej "Cień Przeszłości" 270px|left|thumb|Rex w postrzępionych ubraniach po wyzwoleniu się z [[Rage]] Rex pojawia się w Teriando kilka godzin po Feelu Vaygennie. Sprawdza na GPS-ie odległość od swojego celu, i nagle zauważa eksplozję. Scooter uśmiecha się, oznajmiając, że zabawa zaczęła się bez niego. Po chwili zostaje zaatakowany przez tajemniczego stickmana, którego Rex najwidoczniej rozpoznaje. Szybko wchodzi w formę Scooter, jednak przegrywa starcie. Po chwili rozwścieczony używa Rage i rani poważnie swego przeciwnika. Po powaleniu, ów stickman stwierdza, że Rex nie skupił swojej energii, a dał jej upust, pozwalając jej w pełni go objąć. Cień Przeszłości nr.2, Strony 8-10 Niedługo później pod budynek dostają się Vaygenn, John i prof. Romanoff i odczuwają jak trzęsie się ziemia. Jak się okazuje, zostało to spowodowane połączeniem energii obu walczących stickmanów na dachu, Rexa i jego przeciwnika, który również okazał się być członkiem klanu Scooter.Cień Przeszłości nr.3, Strony 10-11 Rex po krótkim starciu wyzwala się z Rage'a, wchodząc w drugi poziom mocy Scooter. Moment później uderza w przeciwnika falą energii, miażdżąc powierzchnię dachu. W tym samym momencie na dach dostają się Vaygenn i John, którzy z przerażeniem patrzą na tą sytuację. Po chwili Rex odwraca się do nich i mówi, żeby spadali, bo nie potrzebuje gapiów.Cień Przeszłości nr.4, Strony 2-4 Wtem zostaje zaatakowany znienacka, jak się okazuje, przez swojego przeciwnika, który przeżył atak. Jak się okazuje, ciemnoczerwona skóra była tylko "farbą", która znika i odkrywa czarne ciało stickmana, którego Rex nazywa Tenrou Scooter.Cień Przeszłości nr.4, Strona 5 Po słowach łowcy, John i Vaygenn dopiero zauważają, że ów stickmani są członkami klanu Scooter. Walka zostaje przerwana przez kolejne trzęsienie ziemi i pojawienie się tajemniczego stickmana, którego Tenrou rozpoznaje. Wtem z ziemi wyrasta ogromny potwór, jak się okazuje, Terian.Cień Przeszłości nr.4, Strony 9-11 Zaczyna się ostateczna walka. Kiedy tajemniczy stickman pyta jak podoba się im zaistniała sytuacja, Rex żartuje, że "rzeczywiście piękny zachód słońca". W tym samym momencie pojawia się biały stickman i rani głęboko Tenrou. Kiedy Tenrou regeneruje się i mknie ku Windowi, aby się z nim zmierzyć, Rex walczy z tajemniczym stickmanem. Cień Przeszłości nr.5, Strony 5-6 Po kilku minutach walki, stickman przedstawia się jako Sajé Tasha. Po chwili zostaje on powstrzymany przez Johna i Vaygenna, którzy nakazują Rexowi atakować tułów bestii. Tam Rex zauważa zwyczajnego stickmana, przyczepionego do ogromnej bestii. Rex jedynie prycha z pogardą i uderza ogromną bestię, powalając ją.Cień Przeszłości nr.5, Strony 17-20 Po całym zdarzeniu, następnego dnia Rex i Tenrou opuszczają Teriando. Zostają powstrzymani przez Johna i Vaygenna, którzy przybyli się pożegnać. Pod koniec rozmowy cała czwórka uznaje, że całkiem niezła z nich grupa.Cień Przeszłości - Epilog, Strona 4 Jak wynika z krótkiej rozmowy, Rex i Tenrou wyjechali do Nicksoft.Cień Przeszłości - Epilog, Strona 3 Powrót do Teriando Uwaga! Ten element biografii postaci ma swoje źródło w serii komiksowej "Cień Przeszłości II" 300px|right|thumb|Rex przybywa na pole walki. Nover napada na placówkę, do tego zbrojoną. Pozbywa się straży przedniej i odkrywa miejsce pobytu swojego celu, czyli Brzytwy, a jest to magazyn nr.8. Nover szybko tam dociera i atakuje Brzytwę, po czym szybkim pchnięciem noża w gardło zabija go. Gdy już stwierdza, że poszło mu dosyć szybko, ktoś potwierdza jego słowa, łapie go za głowę i wyrzuca na dach. Tym kimś okazuje się być Kraven Scooter.Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 2, Strony 8-12 Tymczasem, w innym miejscu, John znajduje Vaygenna i Sticka (przy czym tego drugiego nieprzytomnego) i pyta żartobliwie, czy mają jakiś problem. Vaygenn pyta go zaskoczony co tutaj robi, na co ten odpowiada mu, że "ktoś" powiedział mu gdzie ich szukać. Na termin "ktoś" Feel powtarza go, tylko bardziej pytając. John nie odpowiada mu, tylko ponownie powtarza - "ktoś". Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 2, Strony 13-15 W tym samym momencie, Kraven zaczyna przegrywać walkę z Noverem. Gdy Nover chce go wykończyć, ktoś przerywa mu to. Jak się okazuje, jest to Rex, w nieznanej, przerażającej formie, którą Kraven nazywa "formą połówki".Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 2, Strony 17-20 Rex uśmiecha się chytrze, pokazując kły i pyta obu walczących - "czy są gotowi na rzeź".Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 2, Strona 20 left|300px|thumb|Nover wyrywa Rexowi ramię Swoim pojawieniem się Rex zaskakuje zarówno Kravena, jak i Novera. Ten drugi jest jednak bardziej zirytowany jego dołączeniem do walki i postanawia szybko go wykończyć. Jego zaskoczeniu nie ma końca, gdy Rex z niesamowitą prędkością pojawia się za nim i uderza go w twarz, miażdżąc ją. Nover upada na ziemię w kałuży krwi. Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 3, Strony 1-6 Rex odwraca się do swojego syna i pyta, czy wszystko w porządku. Ten odpowiada, że tak. Rex kpi sobie, że Nover nie był dla niego żadnym wyzwaniem i szybko się z nim uporał. Nie udało mu się jednak dokończyć tych słów, gdyż Nover wstał i wyrwał mu lewe ramię. Wściekły Rex cofa się i zamierza zaatakować raz jeszcze, mimo to Nover nie wykazuje żadnych emocji i patrzy przerażająco na Łowcę. Wtem Kraven używając swoich mocy, teleportuje jego i ojca z dala od pola walki. Wtedy Nover patrzy w górę, i wypowiada nazwisko swojego przeciwnika. Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 3, Strony 8-13 Agent StickNevu Uwaga! Źródło tego elementu biografii pochodzi z gry StickWrick RPG thumb|left|178px|Rex w czasie akcji StickWrick RPG.Parę dni po zamieszkaniu w Teriando, Rex postanowił wyjść z domu powitać miasto, w którym niedawno osiadł. Scooter wyruszył do baru, ale po drodze zaatakował go pijany stickman z nożem. Rex wraca do swojego domu, ale stickman podąża za nim i próbuje się dostać do środka. Gdy to mu się udaje, "X" rzuca w niego pufą. Po paru minutach przyjeżdża policja, zabiera chuligana i wręcza Rex'owi 250 S$. Po przygodzie z pijakiem Rex postanawia ponownie iść do baru. Gdy idzie do niego, zauważa swojego przyjaciela sprzed lat, Steve'a. Wita się z nim i razem postanawiają wypić piwo. Potem Steve pyta, czy może odwiedzić Rex'a w jego domu. Ten zgadza się, ale oznajmia, że dopiero jutro. Steve zgadza się. Gdy Rex wychodzi z baru, zauważa stickmana z komputerem Vetu XE. Scooter gratuluje mu dobrego wyboru, a George daje mu ten upominek, wspominając, że ma takich ze sto. Były łowca głów dziękuje mu i wraca do domu. Następnie tam sprawdza, czy ma internet. Gdy odkrywa, że ma, postanawia przeszukać sieć. Odnajduje bloga John'a i zauważa nowy wpis, w którym John pisze, że do nabytku są już nowe miecze świetlne. Rex w komentarzu pyta, gdzie można takowy miecz nabyć. John właśnie sprawdzał bloga i odpisał, że Steve ma. Uradowany Rex idzie do swojego przyjaciela, ale ten już śpi. Postanawia więc wrócić do domu. Następnego dnia Rex szykuje się na przybycie swego przyjaciela. Kupuje butlę wina i czeka na Steve'a dwie godziny. Ten przychodzi i oznajmia, że ma dla Scootera nowy miecz świetlny, tylko za 75S$. Rex zgadza się i zaprasza Steve'a do domu. Razem oglądają różne strony na internecie i wspominają o dawnych czasach. Wtem do drzwi ktoś puka. Rex idzie otworzyć. Okazuje się, że to Shixer, stickman karateka. "X" jest świadkiem rozmowy między Shixer'em, a Steve'em, w której to chodzi o niesprawiedliwość, kiedy to policja zamknęła karatekę na 2 dni w więzieniu. Po chwili Shixer mu dziękuje i wychodzi. Niedługo po tym Steve również opuszcza dom Rex'a,żegnając się z nim. Scooter idzie do sklepu DVD i kupuje płytę. Następnie wraca do domu, ale po zastanowieniu ponownie przychodzi do sklepu i pyta o pracę. Właściciel zgadza się i od tamtej pory Rex ustawiał płyty CD i kasety Video. Po pracy Rex postanawia przejść się po osiedlu. Podczas spaceru zauważa Steve'a, który już opuszcza Teriando. Rex żegna się z nim i wraca do domu spać. Następnego dnia Rex wraca do pracy i pracuje 4 godziny. Następnie przychodzi do swojego domu i szuka informacji na temat StickWrick. Znajduje tylko StickTube i Stickbook. Potem znajduje on StickWrick News, ale strona jest w budowie. Tak więc wraca on do pracy. Gdy wchodzi do sklepu DVD, zauważa trumnę. Nagle z niej wychodzi zombie, którego on rozcina szybko mieczem świetlnym. Zwłoki za chwilę wybuchną, więc Rex wkłada truchło z powrotem do trumny. Trumna wybucha, a "X" w gotowości bojowej wychodzi ze sklepu. Nagle słyszy strzały z karabinu i krzyki. Gdy idzie w kierunku odgłosów, stickmani przy wyjściu proszą go o pomoc. Oznajmiają mu, że terroryści zaatakowali Teriando. Proszą go, aby ich pokonał, a następnie zajął się tymi, którzy są w Stickos. "X" wraca do swojego żywiołu- do polowania na ludzi, jako Łowca Głów. Gdy terroryści zostają pojmani, Rex i Shixer zostają wynagrodzeni przez ludność Teriando. Rex wraca do domu. Sprawdzam stronę "StickWrick News", ale ta dalej jest niedostępna. Tak więc "X" wraca do pracy w sklepie DVD na 4 godziny. Gdy wraca do domu po ciężkiej pracy, ponownie szuka jakiś ciekawych stron. Odnajduję pewną, ale musi się zarejestrować. Kiedy to robi, jakiś haker wgrywa mu trojana. Rex pisze do redakcji owej strony, a niedługo dostaje informacje, jak się tym zająć. Udaje mu się ocalić swój komputer. Następnie idzie do pracy na dwie godziny, dostaje awans, oraz wraca do domu. Podczas powrotu, jakiś stickman każe mu iść za sobą. "X" bez zastanowienia podąża za nim. Ten zaprowadza go do StickNevu i znika. Scooter widzi stickmana czytającego książkę. Pyta się go, co tu robi. "Czytelnik" idzie do windy i mówi Rex'owi, aby ten poszedł za nim. "X" wchodzi do windy. Gdy z niej wychodzą,były Łowca Głów dostaje propozycje pracy w StickNevu. Po krótkim zastanowieniu Rex stwierdza, że może z nimi pracować, ale jako ich najemnik. Oni zgadzają się. Tak oto Rex Scooter wrócił do pracy najemnego Łowcy. Po misji w StickNevu, Rex spotyka znajomego mu stickmana. Jest on wrogiem Rex'a i atakuje go. Scooter powala napastnika rękojeścią miecza świetlnego. Okazuje się, że to Hans, międzynarodowy terrorysta. Rex zostaje nagrodzony 1 000 000 S$ za złapanie go. Następnie "X" wraca do domu. Po chwili ktoś puka. Okazuje się, że to Shixer. Karateka gratuluje mu pracy w StickNevu. Scooter niepewnie dziękuje mu i daje w prezencie część swojej nagrody - 400S$. Rex włącza komputer i prawie od razu aktywuje się jego Stickpe. To Steve. Shixer wychodzi po wino, a Rex dalej rozmawia z przyjacielem . Po chwili Steve pyta się, czy Rex chce porozmawiać z John'em. Scooter chętnie zgadza się. Po chwili widzi John'a. Ich rozmowa głównie skupia się na firmie Nicksoft Corporation. Wtem wraca Shixer i wita się z John'em. Następnie ten pyta się , czy podać mu Steve'a. "X" zgadza się. Pyta swojego przyjaciela, kiedy będzie odwiedzał Teriando. Ten wpierw żartuje z Rex'a, ale po chwili twierdzi, że za 2 miesiące. Po chwili Steve kończy, a Rex pije wino wraz z Shixer'em, ku uczczeniu pracy Rex'a. Następnie Rex pyta się, czy gdzieś się przejdą. Shixer zgadza się. Po spacerze karateka proponuje pójść do baru, ale Scooter odmawia, twierdząc, że może złapać nas policja. Tak więc Shixer mówi, aby poszli do klubu. "X" zgadza się. Tam spotykają siostrę Sally, która pyta, czy nie widzieli oni wyżej wymienionej. Obaj oznajmiają, że nie. Wtem do klubu wchodzą Cyrus i Sally. Ten pierwszy wychodzi gdzieś z siostrą tej drugiej, a Sally podchodzi do dwóch stickmanów. Shixer pyta, gdzie była, na co ta odpowiada, że w domu i klubie. Pyta też, gdzie on był, ale nagle wtrąca się Rex, wyciągając do niej rękę w geście przywitania się. Ta z przyjemnością ściska dłoń. Po chwili idzie ona na salę, a Shixer proponuje Rex'owi się zabawić, na co ten przystaje. Nagle jednak ktoś zabiera Scootera do toalety, gdzie następuje szarpanina. Podczas niej, Rex przez przypadek wrzuca porywacza do klozetu, a głowa owego osobnika zostaje oderwana od ciała i spłukana. Rex dzwoni po karetkę, a następnie wyciąga ciało i owija szyje bandażem. Gdy przyjeżdża karetka, lekarze stwierdzają, że wcześniej dużo wypił i został pocięty nożem, następnie zabierają go. Rex wraca do Shixera, który właśnie go szukał. Gdy w końcu opuszczają klub, Rex widzi znaki dymne, które oznajmiają mu, że jest wzywany do StickNevu. W tym samym czasie Shixer dostaje list, i obaj się rozdzielają. Po udanej misji, zmęczony Rex wraca do domu. Jest godzina 01:21, a on z powodu pijaństwa widzi podwójnie. Udaje mu się jednak dotrzeć do domu. Następnego dnia, gdy Scooter już wytrzeźwiał, dzwoni do niego telefon. Okazuje się, że to StickNevu, a on jest wzywany na kolejną misję. Gdy słyszy, że potrzebny mu pomocnik, idzie do Shixera. Po krótkiej rozmowie u karateki okazuje się, że Shixer ma prace i nie jest pewien, czy zdąży. Tak więc "X" idzie do StickNevu, pytając, jak długo można "zwlekać". Oni jednak mówią, że musi iść na misję teraz. Tak więc przydzielają mu pomocnika, Hectora Fukutę i wchodzą do portalu. Niestety portal ulega uszkodzeniu, Fukuta ginie, a Rex traci przytomność. Kiedy Rex się budzi, odkrywa, że znajduje się w zniszczonej bazie StickNevu. Widzi przez dziurę w ścianie jakiegoś stickmana i zaczepia go. Od niego dowiaduje się, że znajduje się w przyszłości, w roku 2112, gdyż laser go tu przeniósł. Gdy Stickman pyta kim on jest, odpowiada mu, że nazywa się Rex Scooter. Stickman, który przedstawił się jako Garry, zaprowadził go do pewnego starego stickmana, który okazuje się dowódcą jego zespołu. Starzec oznajmia, że Rex musi użyć lasera do powrotu do teraźniejszości, jednak jeśli chodzi o portal, nie można powstrzymać eksplozji i trzeba go wyrzucić do rzeki. Cały proces udaje się, ale Scooter nie pojawia się w StickNevu, a w jakieś opuszczonej wiosce. Znajduje w niej kartkę, w której zawarta jest prośba o zniszczenie wymiaru StickNexus. Rex postanawia spełnić prośbę nieznanego i zaczął szukać wyposażenia. Znalazł miecz, zbroję, łuk, plecak oraz bombę nuklearną. Wszystko to wziął ze sobą i wyruszył szukać portalu. Niedługo go znalazł. Gdy Rex przechodzi przez portal, odkrywa, iż jest w jakiejś twierdzy. Nie ma jednak czasu się nad tym zastanowić, gdyż nadlatują w jego stronę płonące czaszki. Rex niszczy je przy użyciu łuku. Później "X" znajduje lochy, w których zauważa 4 więźniów. Pyta się ich gdzie jest, a oni odpowiadają, że w twierdzy w Nexusie. Następnie proszą, by ten ich ocalił. Zanim jednak on to zrobił, zapytał, gdzie znajdzie jądro wymiaru. Ci odpowiadają, że przy statuetce StickDevila. Ten wypuszcza ich, a oni wyruszają do pokoju "Tylko dla personelu", z którego po chwili słychać syczenie oraz odliczanie do wybuchu dynamitu. Rex ucieka z twierdzy, która po chwili zostaje zniszczona. Rex widzi, jak więźniowie uciekają do portalu, jednak są gonieni przez potwory. Scooter widzi jak jakaś skrzydlata bestia leci w jego kierunku. Łowca uruchamia miecz świetlny i wykonuje cięcie z góry. Demon jednak unika ataku prosto w tors, jednak Rexowi udaje się przeciąć jego skrzydło. Przez to bestia traci nad sobą kontrolę i uderza w góre po czym spada do lawy i spala się. Po chwili Rex ujrzał kule, która odpowiedzialna jest za stabilne istnienie wymiaru. Rex chwyta kule i bierze ją do portalu. Niestety przy nim jądro wymiaru spada mu do lawy i cały wymiar zaczyna eksplodować. Scooterowi udaje się uciec. Gdy Rex pojawia się po drugiej stronie, widzi 9 fioletowych kryształów. Bierze je i odchodzi z wioski w poszukiwaniu StickWrick. Wtem kryształy odlatują w kierunku jakieś góry. On biegnie za nimi. Nagle Rex dostrzega wybuch. Kryształy jednak przetrwały eksplozję, a obok nich pojawiło się jakieś pomieszczenie, do którego Scooter wchodzi. W nim widzi jakieś drzwi, które otwiera. Nagle pojawia się wiele drzwi, wszystkie się otwierają, a z nich wychodzą zombie i szkielety. Łowca widzi wybuch, po czym mdleje. Po chwili jednak budzi się przy jakimś portalu. Widzi też jak kryształy uruchamiają portal. Rex ostatkiem sił wchodzi do portalu. Rex budzi się w swoim domu, na wpół przytomny. Całkowicie zdezorientowany rozgląda się po domu, szukając czegoś niezwykłego. Wtem odczuwa dziwny zapach. Idąc za zapachem, zauważa jak dwoje uzbrojonych ludzi wyważa drzwi od jego domu. "X" chwyta za pistolet i strzela w ich obu. Zabija ich i zauważa osobę, która nagrywa to wszystko. Scooter łapie go i pyta kim jest. Odkrywa, że jest on szefem napastników. Ów szef zaczyna się wiercić. Rex uderza go w głowę, aby go uspokoić. Szef mdleje. "X" zabiera go do domu, związuje i czeka, aż odzyska przytomność. Wtem zauważa jak ten się budzi. Rex chwyta go za kark, przygniata do ściany i ponownie pyta, kim jest. Ten jednak milczy. Łowca używa zastraszenia, uderzając obok jego głowy. Wtedy Rex dowiaduje się, że ów szef tak naprawdę nie jest ich liderem i starał się powstrzymać ich od napadu. Scooter więc pyta go, kim dokładnie jednak są. Nie otrzymuje jednak odpowiedzi, bo "kamerzysta" zaczyna się dusić przez dziwny gaz. Rex odkrywa, że jakiś snajper rzucił do środka granat gazowy. Rex zakrywa sobie i "kamerzyście" usta i wyskakuje z budynku, używając mocy Scooter, gdy zauważa, że snajper celuje w głowę jego "więźnia". Nagle dom Rexa eksploduje, a snajper znika. Pytam się więc związanego, co to miało być. Ten jednak zniknął. Po tym "X" odbiera telefon, z którego dowiaduje się, że Shixer jest w szpitalu. Rex idzie do Shixera do szpitala i spotyka po drodze Sally. Obaj wchodzą do sali, w której leży czerwony stickman. Pytają go jak się czuje, na co ten odpowiada, że "lepiej". Po chwili do sali wchodzi doktor, który każe im wyjść, gdyż Shixer wkrótce będzie miał kolejną operację. Rex wychodzi, a Sally zostaje jeszcze na moment. "X", nie wiedząc co robić, siada w poczekalni i zaczyna czytać gazety. W tym momencie przypomina mu się jego zniszczony dom. On jedynie wzdycha i czyta dalej. Wtem obok niego siada Wigosci i uderza głową od ścianę. Zaskoczony Rex pyta się go co on robi i stara się go powstrzymać. Ten tylko wstaje i idzie. Scooter zatrzymuje go, ale ten idzie dalej. Zaintrygowany Rex idzie za nim. Docierają do jego domu, który, o dziwo, jest cały i nienaruszony. Ten pyta się go, co to ma znaczyć. Wigosci odpowiada mu na to, że to był sen. Po tych słowach Rex budzi się. Zdezorientowany rozgląda się, ale nie widzi nic nadzwyczajnego. ---- Pięć miesięcy później... ---- Rexa odwiedza Steve. Już na starcie obdarowuje go Smartfonem w prezencie. Rex dziękuje mu i pyta się go, dlaczego go odwiedził. Steve odpowiada, że chciał wypromować ten telefon w StickWrick. Oprócz tego wyżala się przyjacielowi, że John chce opuścić firmę. Zdziwiony Scooter pyta dlaczego. Steve odpowiada jedynie, że nie wie i dodaje, iż zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie. Rex proponuje mu rozmowę, ale ten odpowiada, że już próbował. "X" więc proponuje swoją pomoc. Steve odpowiada, że jeśli on chce, to może z nim pojechać, ale dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Tak więc później, po dwóch tygodniach wspólnych rozmyślań, zabaw i prac, obaj wyjeżdżają do Nicksoft. Niestety nie udało im się przekonać Johna do zostania. Ostatecznie odchodzi. Pomimo tego, firma dalej dobrze prosperowała.StickWrick RPG Nicksoft RPG Uwaga! Źródło tego elementu biografii pochodzi z gry Nicksoft RPG 250px|left|thumb|Rex podczas [[Nicksoft RPG, w 2018 r.]] W 2018 roku, Rex spokojnie żyje w swoim domku w Teriando. Pewnego dnia spokojnie ogląda telewizję, aż nagle pojawia się śnieg w telewizorze, a on słyszy coś w stylu "Zaraz cię dorwiemy". Zdziwiony, Rex wyłącza telewizję i wychodzi na balkon. Tam zauważony tajemniczy samochód, z którego wychodzą zamaskowani stickmani. Rex zauważa, że jeden z nich ciągnie jego postrzelonego sąsiada. Inny natomiast zauważa Rexa i zaczyna do niego strzelać. Ten kryje się w domu, unikając strzałów. Scooter zauważa, że kolejny włamuje mu się do domu i bierze jakieś cenne rzeczy. Próbuje go powstrzymać, ale ten ucieka. Nagle rzuca się na niego kolejny bandyta i próbuje wbić mu nóż w gardło. Rex szamota się z nim, a w końcu wyrzuca przez okno. Zamaskowany stickman ginie na miejscu. Rex szuka innych, ale nikogo nie zauważa. Rex postanawia więc zadzwonić po karetkę i policję, lecz nagle z szafy wyskakuje kolejny zamaskowany bandyta i zakłada mu worek na głowę. Z braku powietrza Rex traci przytomność. Nicksoft RPG, misja nr 1 - "Pogoń" Porwanie Rex budzi się w samochodzie. Zauważając, że jest związany, próbuje się uwolnić, ale słyszy, że sznury są mocno zaciśnięte i nie ma szans by się uwolnić. Rex próbuje jeszcze trochę, lecz ostatecznie poddaje się i zasypia ze zmęczenia. Scooter budzi się w samochodzie, który wbił się w ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Wszyscy w pojeździe, oprócz niego, nie żyją. Przez okno zauważa dwóch stickmanów i stickmankę. Przygląda im się. Siedzą związani, a przed nimi stoi jakiś mężczyzna z fajką. Za nim dostrzega jakieś urządzenie, które prawdopodobnie po postrzale ulegnie eksplozji. Rex postanawia rzucić w niego kamieniem i pozbawić go przytomności. Trafia go prosto w głowę, po czym rzuca się na niego i pozbawia go przytomności. Rex poznaje w związanej trójce Shixera i Sally. Scooter uwalnia całą trójkę, jednakże przez krzyk trzeciej osoby, przybiegają ochroniarze. Widząc ogłuszonego stickmana, znanego jako Hugh, zaczynają strzelać. Rex bierze broń Hugha i strzela w wyżej wspomniane urządzenie, doprowadzając do wybuchu, który zabija ochroniarzy. Rex, Shixer i Sally wpadają do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, w którym już znajduje się trzeci stickman, o imieniu Zack. Pokój jest pełny tajemniczych dokumentów. Przeglądając je, cała czwórka zauważa dokument o każdym z nich. Rex zauważa, że jest numerem 1 do złapania, jak napisane jest w dokumencie. Scooter sprawdza, czy są tam jeszcze jakieś informacje, a nie zauważając nic istotnego, chowa dokument do kieszeni. Nagle czuć, że budynek zaczyna się walić. Rex, tak samo jak inni, ucieka. Sapończyk wbiega do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, a za nim pojawia się Hugh, celując mu w głowę strzelbą. Rex unika strzału i stara się unieruchomić Hugha, ten jednak również unika i zaczyna bić Scootera po twarzy. Rexowi udaje się go uderzyć z główki, dzięki czemu zostaje uwolniony z ucisku. Hugh znajduje jednak kij i zaczyna nim go okładać. Rex jednak wyrywa mu kija i zaczyna go nim bić. Stickman chwyta ponownie swoją strzelbę, jednak nie może trafić. Gdy kończy mu się amunicja, rzuca bronią w Rex, trafiając go w twarz. Rex jednak łapie strzelbę i gdy Hugh do niego podbiega, uderza go nią. Ranny Hugh wycofuje się i podkłada C4, znikając w dymie. Przypominając sobie, że budynek się wali, Scooter ucieka i ledwo udaje mu się przeżyć. Rex zauważa samochód, jednak gdy do niego dociera, ktoś inny nim odjeżdża. Rex znajduje motocykl i przy jego użyciu odjeżdża od zawalonego budynku. Dociera do jakiegoś osiedla, gdzie jest wiele bandytów. Sapończyk kryje się i zauważa stickmana, którego wcześniej uwolnił, i jakiegoś starca. Podchodzi do nich. Starzec każe im iść za nim. Obaj posłusznie podążają za starym stickmanem. Trójka wchodzi na klatkę schodową pewnego budynku, po czym wchodzą do windy. Po drodze do windy wchodzą jeszcze dwie inne osoby. Gdy docierają do pomieszczenia, czeka na nich inny stickman. Starzec daje mu pieniądze, po czym mówi, aby się rozgościć. Wszyscy siadają na jakichś meblach, po czym zaczynają rozmowę ze starcem. Przedstawia się on jako Stary Pete i informuje, że Hugh zdobył cały kod Projektu Breeze i stara się stworzyć istotę powstałą z wielu istot. Starzec oznajmia też, że może im pomóc, ale muszą dla niego coś zrobić. Zapytany co, odpowiada, aby wpierw przeszli się po mieście. Rex, jak i wszyscy inni, zgadzają się. Nicksoft RPG, misja nr 2 - "Na miejscu" Witamy w Nicksoft Rex opuszcza budynek i sprawdza listę miejsc, które ma odwiedzić. Wpierw postanawia pójść do siedziby NiCorp. Tam pyta się jednego z pracowników, czy może spotkać się z prezesem. Ten oznajmia, że owszem, po czym zaprowadza go do biura. Tam Rex spotyka Steve'a, obecnego prezesa, i wita się z nim. Steve pyta, co ten robi w Nicksoft, lecz Scooter odpowiada mu, że nie jest tu z własnej woli, ale skoro już tutaj trafił, to postanowił się rozejrzeć. Steve oznajmia, że ma pomysł, aby ten przyszedł do niego za 2 godziny, gdy skończy pracę. Rex zgadza się, żegna, po czym idzie do starych magazynów Breeze Corporation. Gdy tam dochodzi, zauważa tajemniczy samochód. Rex sprawdza wnętrze pojazdu i znajduje broń oraz sporo gotówki. Wtem słyszy strzały. Scooter bierze broń i naboje, po czym idzie w kierunku odgłosów. Tam znajduje kilku przestępców, którzy zaczynają w niego strzelać. Temu jednak udaje się zabić dwóch z nich, resztę wykańcza ktoś inny. Nagle krzyk jakieś osoby zwabia kolejnych chuliganów. Rex biegnie w stronę wrzasku, lecz zostaje złapany od tyłu przez jednego z nich, który chce wbić mu nóż w gardło. Rex jednak uwalnia się z uścisku i zabija napastnika. Rex bierze nóż, lecz zauważa, że wszyscy chuligani zostali pokonani. Po tym dostrzega trójkę znajomych mu stickmanów, w tym Shixera i ranną Sally. Ten pierwszy mówi, że została postrzelona. Wszyscy razem, korzystając z samochodu chuliganów, zabierają ją do szpitala. Gdy Rex wychodzi ze szpitala, przypomina mu się, że ma jeszcze kilka miejsc do odwiedzenia. Postanawia więc iść do klubu. Gdy wchodzi, zauważa znajomą, lecz nie przyjacielską twarz. Okazuje się to być Hans. Ten również go zauważa i cofa się do toalety, z której przed chwilą wyszedł. Rex idzie tam, po czym Hans mówi, jak bardzo jest zaskoczony tym spotkaniem. Po krótkiej konwersacji, pomiędzy nimi dochodzi do potyczki, która jednak zostaje przerwana najazdem terrorystów, pomagierów Hansa. Rex kopie jeszcze Hansa raz, po czym skrywa się przed ostrzałem, który po chwili następuje w całym klubie. Rex postanawia dzwonić na policję, jednak kiedy oni przybywają, Hansowi i jego towarzyszom udało się już uciec. Scooter składa relację z całej sytuacji, a potem idzie odwiedzić resztę miejsc, zaznaczonych na mapie. Gdy już z tym kończy, wraca do starca. Po drodze spotyka Steve'a, który proponuje mu spotkanie. Rex oznajmia, że chwilowo musi gdzieś iść, jednak Steve proponuje mu, aby poszedł z nim. Scooter zgadza się i obaj idą do Starego Pete'a. Przed tym jeszcze Steve wspomina o ofercie mieszkaniowej dla niego. Rex mówi, że chętnie o tym pogada po spotkaniu ze starcem. Tam zdaje mu "raport" z całej wycieczki. Po tym Stary Pete proponuje mu mieszkanie, ale oznajmia, że może być ciasno ze względu na pozostałą trójkę. Rex twierdzi jednak, że jakoś sobie poradzi. Stary Pete przytakuje na znak, że rozumie, po czym żegna się, lecz dodaje, że nie na długo. Zaciekawiony Rex pyta, dlaczego. Wtedy Stary Pete wspomina mu o Wielkim Powstaniu UofSańskim. Nicksoft RPG, misja nr 3 - "Witamy w Nicksoft" I Wojna Nuklearna Uwaga! Źródło tego elementu biografii pochodzi z gry StickWrick RPG 2 330px|right|thumb|Rex w 2023 r. , podczas [[StickWrick RPG 2]] Na ratunek Stickowi Mija 10 lat od wydarzeń z StickWrick RPG. Rex żyje samotnie dalej w swoim niewielkim domku. 3 kwietnia 2023 r. ogląda właśnie wywiad George Drixa z Stick'iem, kiedy to Stick zostaje trafiony ze snajperki. Gdy transmisja dobiega końca, Rex postanawia tam wyruszyć. Bierze swoje wyposażenie Łowcy i zmierza na miejsce zdarzenia. Zauważa nieprzytomnego Sticka i George'a. Ten drugi oznajmia, że snajper nadal strzela, ale trafił tylko Sticka. Scooter postanawia znaleźć snajpera. Gdy już się do niego zbliżał, ten rzekł, że go pamięta i znika. Zaskoczony wraca do Sticka i George'a. Ten pierwszy jest już przytomny i zapytany, co to miało być, oznajmia, że to zapewne piraci. Na kolejne pytanie, czy wszystko w porządku, odpowiada, że tak i dziękuje. Rex więc postanawia już odejść. Po drodze dzwoni do niego Steve i oznajmia, iż zamyka firmę oraz wprowadza się do Teriando. Rex więc pyta, czy mu jakoś pomóc. On oznajmia, że nie i że przybędzie za tydzień. Scooter oznajmia tylko krótkie "W porządku" i rozłącza się. Po tym odkłada całe uzbrojenie do szafy w domu i idzie na spacer. Po drodze odwiedza bar, w którym 10 lat temu zaczęła się jego przygoda w Teriando. Potem idzie do sklepu z DVD i kupuje książkę kryminalną za 24S$. Po tym wraca do domu i zaczyna czytać książkę. Czyta tak do godz. 19.00, a po tym włącza telewizję. Widząc stary film o terrorystach, postanawia go oglądnąć. Po filmie postanawia pójść spać.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział I: Obudź się! Odwiedziny przyjaciela 13 kwietnia 2023, godz. 11:25 Rexa odwiedza Steve. Już na przywitanie daje mu w prezencie zgrzewkę napoju NeoDrink, za którą Scooter mu dziękuje, po czym zaprasza go do środka. Steve oznajmia swojemu przyjacielowi, że potrzebuje pracy. Rex popijając napój pyta, czy na coś się zdecydował, ten jednak odpowiada, że nie. Po chwili Rex zmienia temat, pytając gdzie Steve będzie w ogóle mieszkał. Steve nie odpowiada na pytanie i oznajmia, że jest tu już od 3 dni i musiał ogarnąć dom. Po tym proponuje, aby się gdzieś przeszli, na co Rex się zgadza. StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział II: Przybysze Ponowne spotkanie ze snajperem Podczas spaceru Rex zauważa wcześniej spotkanego snajpera, który ponownie strzela do stickmanów. Scooter, używając mocy swojego klanu, szybko przybiega do niego i uderza go w twarz. Ten, ze względu, że nosi maskę, nic nie poczuł i stara się zaatakować Rexa nożem. Ten unika ciosu i próbuje uderzyć go w brzuch. Ten jednak uderza go parę razy w twarz, a potem wbija nóż w brzuch. StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział II: Przybysze left|330px|thumb|Rex uwalnia gniew Wściekły Rex wyciąga nóż ze swojego ciała i uderza snajpera w brzuch, po czym wbija wspomniane narzędzie w jego ramię. Po chwili jednak starcie przerwał wybuch bomby. Eksplozja spopieliła ulice miasta, które ogarnął pożar. Snajper znika, a Scooter, osłabiony, rozgląda się. Widzi jak Steve, przestraszony, ucieka z miejsca zdarzenia. Rex wpada w szał po czym wyzwala ogromne ilości energii Scooter i niszczy budynek, na którym (dziwnym trafem) się znalazł. Rex bez większych obrażeń opada na ziemię i stara się znaleźć pomoc. Nikogo jednak nie widzi. Postanawia więc gdzieś się schować i zdobyć opatrunki. Niedługo po tym znajduje apteczkę z bandażami i tabletkami. Rex zawiązuje bandażami rany, a tabletki bierze ze sobą na wszelki wypadek, po czym, wycieńczony, stara się znaleźć ocalałych. Nikogo jednak nie znalazł. Postanawia więc szukać dalej, aż znajduje Snajpera. Scooter próbuje zaatakować go znienacka, co mu jednak nie wychodzi. Snajper kopie go w twarz, co wkrótce Rex mu rekompensuje. Po chwili jednak jednak następuje kolejna eksplozja. Rex chce skorzystać z chwili nieuwagi swojego przeciwnika i próbuje go uderzyć, jednak zauważa, że tego już z nim nie ma. Były Łowca zauważa samoloty bombardujące Teriando. Rex próbuje uciec, ale zostaje postrzelony i traci przytomność. StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział II: Przybysze W Post-Apokaliptycznym Mieście 330px|right|thumb|Rex i Snajper w ruinach Teriando. Rex budzi się na kawałku drewna, niedaleko jakiegoś ogniska. Zauważa, że zakopany jest gdzieś pod gruzem. Po chwili jego oczom ukazuje się Snajper, który spogląda na niego spod swojej maski. Rex pyta go kim jest i czego od niego chce. Ten oznajmia, że został wynajęty przez Novera Tinosa, a jego celami miał być Stick, Shixer i Rex. Odpowiadając na drugie pytanie, twierdzi, że nic oprócz chwilowej współpracy, aby wydostać się z gruzów. Scooter pyta, dlaczego miałby współpracować z nim, lecz Snajper oznajmia, że nie ma już zamiaru starać się zabić Rexa. "X" ostatecznie się zgadza, pytając o plan. Snajper proponuje, aby wybrać się do sklepu, który znajduje się niedaleko, aby zdobyć pożywienie. Tam też się wybierają. Po zdobyciu jedzenia, Rex pyta, co teraz. Snajper proponuje, aby wybrać się do biura, aby sprawdzić, czy działają. Gdy idą do biura, zauważają ranną osobę. Rex podbiega do niej i sprawdza, w jakim jest stanie. StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział III: Upadek Okazuje się, że ów osobą jest Hubert. Rex podchodzi i sprawdza co z nim, ale ten jedynie coś bełkota. Scooter przybliża się i mówi mu, aby powtórzył, ale wtem Snajper wstrzykuje mu dawkę jakiegoś leku. "X" próbuje go uderzyć, ale ten jedynie oznajmia, że próbuje mu pomóc, ponieważ ma on jakieś omamy. Gdy Rex pyta się go o co mu chodzi, ten oznajmia, że jest on zbyt osłabiony, po czym strzela mu w głowę.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział III: Upadek, Koniec Rozdziału Wciąż żywy 300px|left|thumb|Opatrzony Rex po postrzale Rex budzi się z obandażowaną głową w jakimś samolocie, w łóżku. Chwilę po przebudzeniu zauważa jakąś kobietę. Próbuje wstać, ale ta powstrzymuje go i oznajmia, że "nie jest jeszcze gotów". Pomimo jej zakazu Scooter próbuje wstać. Udaje mu się, jednak z trudem utrzymuje się na nogach. Skołowany pyta gdzie jest. Kobieta odpowiada mu, że w samolocie oraz oznajmia, że ich celem jest StickTopia, na którą zrzucą bombę. Mówi mu też, że znalazła go prawie martwego wśród ruin i wzięła ze sobą. Po wyjaśnieniach pyta, czy osobą, która strzeliła mu w łeb był Michael Ghost. Rex, nie znając tego nazwiska, pyta, czy to snajper. Ta tylko odpowiada, że "ten w masce", na co Rex odpowiada, że to on. Kobieta odkrywa przed nim, że Michael Ghost został przez nią namówiony do współpracy z Noverem Tinosem, jednak po jego śmierci, Ghost wykonywał dalej w spokoju swoje misje. Kiedy strzelił Rexowi w głowę i go nie zabił, przybył oddział stickman i zastrzelił Michaela. Rex pyta co teraz. Ta odpowiada mu, że są teraz na lotnisku w StickTopii, a niedługo odlatują, aby pozostawić innym zniszczenie miasta. Kiedy Rex pyta dokąd wybierają się teraz, ta odpowiada - zniszczyć stolicę.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział IV: Powrót Jazda Gdy Rex i jego towarzysze zamierzają wrócić na samolot samochodem, nagle zauważają jak wszystkie samochody eksplodują. Rex wyskakuje ze swojego, ale nie udaje mu się uniknąć siły rażenia wybuchu i uderza o grunt, tracąc przytomność. StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział V: Jazda, początek rozdziału Scooter budzi się związany, co, jak po chwili zauważa, spotkało też jego towarzyszy. Oprócz tego Rex zauważa też Ghosta, wyglądającego o wiele mroczniej niż wcześniej. Snajper rozrywa dwóch towarzyszy Rexa, doprowadzając stickmankę do łez. Podczas gdy Michael coś do niej mruczy, Rex zauważa, że sznury związujące go pękły, toteż skorzystał z okazji, uwolnił się i rzucił leżącym niedaleko nożem w kark Ghosta. Ten upada, ale dalej żyje. Rex podbiega do niego, staje nad nim, wyciąga nóż i grozi mu nim. Ghost jednak uderza go z główki i wstaje. Scooter zauważa leżący obok niego 44. Magnum i pięć naboi. Choć na wpół przytomny, Rex ładuje jeden pocisk i strzela we wroga. Michael obrywa. Zaskoczony i wściekły przeklina Rexa, po czym umiera. Scooter podchodzi do kobiety i sprawdza co z nią. Na szczęście, nie została zraniona, była tylko bardzo zmęczona. Rex pyta ją, czy może chodzić. Ta jednak traci przytomność ze zmęczenia. Rozglądając się nerwowo, Rex zauważa opuszczoną chatkę. Bierze ją na ręce i idzie tam.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział V: Jazda Ocaleni Rex zauważa w chatce dwa łózka, sprawny telewizor, biurko i pełną jedzenia lodówkę. Scooter kładzie swoją towarzyszkę na łóżku, siada przy biurku i, zauważając jedną leżącą na nim (biurku), zaczyna czytać gazetę. W niej znajduje dwa interesujące artykuły, jeden o zakończeniu działalności NiCorp., drugi o możliwej wojnie nuklearnej pomiędzy StickWrick i Nicksoft, a StickTown i StickTopią. Nagle z zadumy wyrywa go odgłos eksplozji. Zaintrygowany idzie na zewnątrz sprawdzić co to. Zauważa płonący wrak samochodu i rannego, znajomo wyglądającego Stickmana. Rex podbiega do niego i rozpoznaje w nim Shixera. Usztywnia mu nogę jakąś chustką i zabiera do domu. Tam kładzie go na drugim łóżku, po czym daje Shixerowi coś do jedzenia i picia. Nagle zauważa, że jego towarzyszka budzi się. Rex sprawdza co z nią. Okazuje się, że nic jej nie jest. Dla pewności Scooter pyta ją, czy aby na pewno wszystko w porządku. Ta odpowiada, że tak, przy czym dziękuje mu za uratowanie jej życia i przedstawia się jako Jennifer Tikos. Rozmowę przerywa Shixer, który pyta co teraz. Rex odpowiada, że na razie muszą wydobrzeć. Shixer wzdycha po czym włącza telewizję, na której cała trójka widzi bombardowane Stickos. Nagle Rex słyszy, że niedaleko chatki coś leci. Sprawdza co to i zauważa armadę myśliwców lecących nad nimi. Jeden z nich ląduje koło chatki. Rex mówi o tym Shixerowi i Jennifer, po czym rozdaje im broń i każe się schować. Wtem do chatki wchodzi jakiś stickman i zdziwiony pyta Rex, czy to on. Scooter rozpoznaje w ów stickmanie Stevea. Steve pyta się co robią w tym miejscu. Rex jedynie odpowiada, że mógłby zapytać o to samo. Steve ignoruje tą uwagę, po czym mówi aby weszli na pokład, oraz że tam wszystko im wyjaśni. Cała trójka wysłuchuje go i wsiada do myśliwca. Po tym myśliwiec odlatuje. StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział VI: Rów Bitwa o Stickos 330px|right|thumb|Rex w nowym modelu [[Pancerz Breeze V6|Breeze V6 z minigunem dociera do kryjówki prezydenta StickTopii.]] Rex zostaje ustawiony na pozycji obrońcy schronu prezydenta Stickos. Ze snajperką, Rex ustawia się na pozycji snajperskiej na dachu tegoż budynku. Zauważa 3 wrogów biegnących do wyjścia i dwóch biegnących ku niemu. Ze snajperki Rex zestrzela pierwszą trójkę, po czym wyciąga pistolet i zabija dwoma strzałami dwójkę napastników. Nagle 3 myśliwce zawracają, aby go zestrzelić. Rex skrywa się i zaczyna strzelać z karabinu w kabinę pilota. Udaje mu się dwóch zestrzelić, po czym strzela w trzeciego. Martwy pilot traci kontrolę nad myśliwcem i ten uderza w budynek, niszcząc jego górną warstwę. Rex spada kilka pięter niżej. Od razu zauważa sześciu kolejnych przeciwników. Rex z pistoletu strzela w nich i zabija dwóch. Reszta zaczyna w niego strzelać, a jeden rzuca granatem. Scooter odrzuca granat i strzela dalej. Wtem coś ogromnego uderza w budynek i wysadza resztę góry budynku. Rex próbuje uciekać, jednak podłoga zawala się, a on spada. Rex budzi się i zauważa, że jest na poziomie -4, czyli tam gdzie znajduje się bunkier prezydenta. Rex zapala latarkę wbudowaną w karabinie i znajduje wejście do schronu. Rex podchodzi do nich i puka w nie. Drzwi otwiera dwóch strażników w pancerzach Breeze V6 z minigunami i zaczyna w niego strzelać. Scooter panicznie unika strzałów i oznajmia, że jest po ich stronie. Jeden z nich łapie go za kark i wrzuca do środka, po czym pyta kim jest. On spokojnie przedstawia się jako Rex Scooter i tłumaczy co tu robi. Ci przepraszają go za nieporozumieniem, po czym mówią mu, aby poszedł za nimi. On wysłuchuje go i idzie za nimi. Wchodzą do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Nagle światła zapalają się, a ich oczom ukazuje się nowy model Breeze V6. Rex przygląda mu się, po czym strażnicy każą mu to założyć. Scooter posłusznie zakłada pancerz, a jeden ze strażników daje mu miniguna. Wtem do środka wbiega 50 wrogów. Pierwszy strażnik zostaje szybko zabity, drugi zabija 14, po czym sam zostaje zastrzelony. Rex szybko reaguje i posyła serię naboi w kierunku pozostałych oponentów. Szybko zabija ich, jednak jednak zakrada się i wbija nóż w brzuch prezydenta. Rex szybko odwraca się i rozstrzeliwuje go, po czym podchodzi do prezydenta i opatruje go, pytając czy wszystko w porządku. Ten oznajmia, że tak, i każe mu wyjść na powierzchnię, gdyż wszystko ucichło. Rex pyta go, czy aby na pewno sobie poradzi, na co ten odpowiada, że tak, oraz żeby już szedł. Scooter więc opuszcza budynek i wychodzi. StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział VII: Bitwa o Stickos Rex wychodzi na powierzchnię i zauważa grupkę ludzi, w tym Jennifer. Macha do nich, a ci podchodzą do niego. Jennifer rozpoznaje go i oznajmia, że czekają na samolot z bombą atomową, która ma za zadanie wysadzić elektrownię nuklearną StickTopii, po czym mówi, że ona i Shixer się tym zajmą (przy czym Shixer nadal spoczywa gdzieś pod gruzem). Po chwili odkrywa przed nim, że jego zadaniem jest zabicie prezydenta StickTopii. Rex niechętnie przyjmuje zadanie, po czym wsiada do samolotu i odlatuje w kierunku swojego celu. StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział VII: Bitwa o Stickos, koniec rozdziału Ostatni Bastion Rex w pancerzu Breeze V6 wysiada przy kryjówce prezydenta StickTopii. Od razu zmierza tam, starając się pozostać niezauważonym. To nie udaje mu się i już po chwili zostaje zauważony przez dwóch stickmanów, których jednak szybko i cicho zabija. Scooter wchodzi do środka, gdzie zauważa trzech kolejnych wrogów. Szybko ich zabija, jednak włącza się alarm. Rex, w gotowości, kontynuuje szukanie prezydenta. Nagle znajduje drzwi z napisem "Keep Out". Ignorując ostrzeżenie Rex otwiera je i odkrywa, że wszedł do windy. Wciska jeden z przycisków, lecz winda pod wpływem jakiejś eksplozji zaczyna spadać. Winda eksploduje, jednak dzięki pancerzowi udaje mu się przeżyć. Rex zapala latarkę przy minigunie i znajduje drzwi, wejście do schronu głównych władz StickTopii. Scooter robi włam z C4 i zabija premiera. Po chwili następuje kolejny wybuch i schron zaczyna się zawalać. Rexowi udaje się uciec i wbiega do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Tam zauważa duszącego się prezydenta. Bez żadnych skrupułów zabija go. Nagle Rex czuje jak coś go ogłusza, a po chwili sufit zaczyna się zapadać. StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział VIII: Dwa reaktory, jeden prezydent Koniec Wojny i śmierć Wojna kończy się zwycięstwem StickWrick i Nicksoft. Shixer odnajduje Sally i razem wracają do Teriando. Mimo, że wszystko zostało skażone przez Wojnę Nuklearną, stan powietrza powoli wraca do normy. Jak się jednak okazuje, Rexowi nie udało się przeżyć wybuchu elektrowni nuklearnej, który dotarł też do kryjówki władz StickTopii. Ginie w eksplozji. StickWrick RPG 2 - Epilog Powrót left|thumb|250px|Rex powraca do życia Wojna zakończyła się, i rozpoczęła się odbudowa miast. Tymczasem w siedzibie prezydenta StickTopii, pokryte w gruzach, leży ciało Rexa. Po chwili jednak system reanimacji przywraca jego systemy życiowe do funkcjonowania, powodując, że Scooter ożywa. Mimo wszystko jednak po chwili okazuje się, że tkanki obcych, z których stworzono pancerz Breeze V6, którego używał właśnie Rex, są dalej aktywne. Kosmita zaczyna walczyć o ciało Rexa, a on sam szamota się po pomieszczeniu, starając się wypędzić obcego. Tymczasem ocalali StickTopijczycy przeszukują gruzy i docierają do głównego pokoju prezydenta. Tam jeden z nich słyszy jakieś odgłosy i mówi reszcie, aby to sprawdzić. Tymczasem gdy kurz, który uniósł się podczas szamotaniny, opadł, przemieniony stickman stał, z opuszczoną głową. Po chwili jednak, słysząc jakieś głosy, unosi głowę i ukazuje swoje gnilnozielone oczy. Po chwili z gardła Rexa wydobywa się metaliczny głos - "Ładowanie programu: Terror". Przy użyciu organicznych tkanek pancerza, Rex scalił się z nim, co wskrzesza go, czyniąc tym samym hybrydą stickmana i serpha. StickWrick RPG 2 - Epilog "Reborn of King Zima Nuklearna right|280px|thumb|Rex podczas Zimy Nuklearnej Rex powraca w StickWrick RPG 3, już jako hybryda stickmana i serpha.StickWrick RPG 3: Nuclear Winter Moce i zdolności |-|Obecne = Rex po śmierci, a następnie wskrzeszeniu, traci moce Scooter, lecz zyskuje kilka innych umiejętności. * Zwiększony poziom siły - Rex zyskuje niesamowitą siłę fizyczną i zwykłym chwytem jest zdolny skruszyć twardą, ceglaną ścianę. * Zwiększony poziom wytrzymałości - Rex staje się o wiele bardziej wytrzymały na ataki, a także na upadki i wybuchy. Dzięki naturalnym zdolnościom Serphów, które posiadł, Rex zyskał niesamowicie wytrzymałe ciało, które jest niezdolne do wyniszczenia zwykłym arsenałem. Jest też wysoce odporny na zimno, jak można zauważyć, gdyż po I Wojnie Nuklearnej żyje poza schronem. * Zwiększony poziom szybkości i zwinności - Jako, że Serphowie często polują, są niesamowicie szybcy i zwinni w swoich ruchach. Te same zdolności uzyskał również Rex po scaleniu z tkankami Serpha. Umiejętności Serpha *'Wyostrzone zmysły' - Po mutacji, zmysły Rexa zostały drastycznie wyostrzone, szczególnie jego wzrok, słuch i węch. Dzięki temu jest w stanie m. in. zobaczyć najmniejsze szczegóły z daleka, wyczuć najbardziej niewyczuwalne zapachy, i usłyszeć choćby najcichszy dźwięk. *'Prawe ramię Serpha' - Gdy stał się hybrydą stickmana i Serpha, jego prawa ręka stała się tą Serpha i obfita jest w wiele kolców. Serphowie są rasą zmiennokształtną, dzięki czemu Rex może zmienić swoje prawe ramię w jakąkolwiek broń. Nie potrafi jednak tego zrobić ot tak, więc jego ramię musi wchłonąć tą broń, aby mógł ją wytworzyć jako swoje prawe ramię (oczywiście broń ta jest o wiele lepsza od oryginału). Rex potrafi jednak zmienić rękę w jedną broń, a dokładnie w działo. Jako, że nie chce wchłaniać broni, głównie zmienia ramię tylko w to działo. |-|Dawne= Rex jako łowca wykazuje się niezwykle rozwiniętymi zdolnościami podstawowymi, jak siła czy szybkość. Jako stickman Rex posiada nadludzkie zdolności, co pozwala mu przeżyć sytuacje, z których zwyczajni ludzie nie potrafiliby wyjść. Gdy aktywuje moc klanu Scooter, jego zdolności rozwijają się monstrualnie. Potrafi zadawać ataki, które niszczą budynki z cegieł czy nawet z twardych metali. Rex opanował zaledwie drugi poziom mocy Scooter, co pozwala mu siać zniszczenie dookoła siebie. *'Wysoki poziom siły - '''Rex wykazał niesamowity poziom siły fizycznej, pozwalając mu na uderzenia, które normalnie połamałyby zwyczajnym ludziom kości. *'Wysoki poziom wytrzymałości - Rex okazuje się być niesamowicie wytrzymały na różne ataki, które powinny zwyczajnie go zabić, np. przeżył postrzał w głowę, kiedy nie widział, ani nie spodziewał się ataku.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział III: Upadek, koniec rozdziału *'Wysoki poziom szybkości - '"X" pokazał, że jest naprawdę szybki. Potrafi rozwinąć niesamowite prędkości, unikać szybkie ataki wrogów, co pozwala mu na zaskoczenie przeciwnika. W formie mocy Scooter Rex potrafi tak szybko się poruszać, że nawet oczy Kravena nie potrafiły go wyśledzić. Komiks "Ojciec i Syn" *'''Wysoki poziom zwinności - '''Rex potrafi niesamowicie zwinnie unikać różnych ataków, czy nawet szybko uciec z miejsca eksplozji. Oprócz tego wykazuje niesamowite zdolności przy poruszaniu się po wyższych strefach miasta (m. in. dachy), jak gdyby przyzwyczajony do takich terenów. Specjalista Walki Wręcz Jako łowca, Rex świetnie walczy wręcz, niczym zawodowiec. Pozwala mu to walczyć przez kilka godzin bez większych i ważniejszych przerw. Jego zdolności pozwalają mu powalić zwyczajnych stickmanów uzbrojonych w noże, czy nawet broń palną, bez większego zmęczenia. Oprócz tego Rex w formie Scooter potrafi walczyć na równie nawet z jego własnym synem, Kravenem, który ma wysoko rozwinięte zdolności w starciu wręcz Komiks "Ojciec i Syn"Dodatkowo, Rex może walczyć na równym poziomie z Tenrou Scooter, który wykazał mistrzowskie zdolności w walce wręcz. Cień Przeszłości nr. 2, Strona 5-8Prócz tego Rex stanął do walki jak równy z równym przeciwko Michaelowi Ghost, który chroniony przez zbroję i maskę, powinien mieć dosyć dużą przewagę nad przeciwnikiem.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział II: Przybysze '''Moc Scooter Rex, mimo iż nie jest specjalistą w używaniu klanowej mocy, ani też nie lubi jej używać, wykazuje całkiem dobre zdolności w używaniu jej. Rex potrafi z łatwością uaktywnić szybko swoją zdolność, co pozwala mu zdobyć chwilową przewagę z zaskoczenia. Były łowca opanował swoją moc na tyle dobrze, aby uaktywnić jej drugi poziom. W przypływie gniewu jego moc rośnie, co pozwala mu doszczętnie zniszczyć budynek, na którym się znajduje.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział II: Przybysze Jak się okazuje później, Rex potrafi także wyzwolić formę połówki, ale nie wiadomo, jak wysoki jest to poziom mocy. Po śmierci, Rex traci swoje moce klanowe. Gdy wraca do życia, już nie posiada zdolności klanu Sukuta i nie jest w stanie ich używać. Rage (pl. Szał) to specjalna zdolność klanu Scooter. Rex wykazał ją po raz pierwszy kilka lat temu, ale nie w pełnej formie. Ojciec i Syn (animacja). Jednakże później, podczas incydentu w Teriando "X" ukazał pełną formę swojego Rage'a. W pełnej formie Rage całe jego ciało otoczone jest purpurowo-czarnymi smugami energii, zasłaniając całkowicie ciało, a jego oczy świecą krwistoczerwonym światłem Cień Przeszłości nr.2, Strona 7. W tej formie umiejętności Rexa rosną diametralnie, do takiego poziomu, kiedy potrafi uszkodzić całą strukturę ceglanego budynku, wzmacnianego metalem Cień Przeszłości nr.2, Strona 9. W tej formie Rex potrafi drastycznie zranić Tenrou, jednak, gdy nie jest on w formie mocy Scooter Cień Przeszłości nr.3, Strona 10. Rex jednakże nie ma kontroli nad sobą podczas tego trybu mocy, zachowując się jak dziki zwierz, agresywnie atakujący swoją ofiarę. Rage2.png|Niepełna forma Rage Rexa Rage.png|Pełna forma Rage Rexa *'Niepełna forma' - Rex ukazał ją podczas pierwszego, a potem i drugiego starcia z Kravenem. W tej wersji ciało Rexa ogarnia czerń, a z rąk w ogromnych ilościach wylatuje purpurowa energia. Oprócz tego widać, że oczy zostają bardziej ukrwawione niż normalnie. Rex w tej formie jest zdolny do zaatakowania Kravena, mistrza w używaniu Mocy Scooter, tak szybko, że ten nawet tego nie zauważa. Komiks "Ojciec i Syn", Strona 4 *'Pełna forma'- Ukazana podczas bitwy z Tenrou. Z całego ciała wylatują purpurowo-czarne smugi energii, które całkowicie zasłaniają jego ciało. Jego oczy zostają również zasłonięte, oprócz wykrzywionych tęczówek. Jego moc wtedy tak gwałtownie wzrasta, że osoby o niskim poziomie energii odczuwają niepokój w jego obecności Cień Przeszłości nr.3, Strona 8. Oprócz tego, we "współpracy" z mocą Scooter Tenrou jest w stanie wywołać trzęsienie ziemi. Cień Przeszłości nr.3, Strona 11 300px|right|thumb|Rex w formie połówki w pełnej okazałości Forma połówki '''- Nieznane są zdolności tej formy, ale można zauważyć, że przeraża ona Kravena, który jest specjalistą jeśli chodzi o używanie mocy Scooter. Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 2, Strona 20 W tej formie Rex wygląda jak potwór, jego oczy świecą karmazynowym światłem, a ręce przybierają postać piekielnych kończyn z wytatuowanymi, świecącymi znakami na nich i zaostrzonymi kolcami na końcu. Oprócz tego stopy Rexa również przybierają postać gadzich. Można również zaobserwować, że w tej formie z całego ciała Rexa wydobywa się przerażająca ilość energii.Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 2, Strona 19 '''Umiejętności łowcy Rex jest profesjonalnym łowcą, posiadając wysoko rozwinięte zdolności. "X" stał się szybko znanym łowcą, którego zaczęto bać się nawet bardziej niż jego poprzedniczki, Genowefy. Jego zdolności jednak nadal nie dorównują zdolnością Genowefy, choć różnica między ich umiejętnościami jest naprawdę ledwo zauważalna. *'Profesjonalny strzelec' - Rex wykazał zdolności posługiwania się dowolnym rodzajem broni palnej, co pozwala mu na szereg możliwości jako najemnik. Rex jest specjalistą w używaniu broni snajperskiej, ale jest jednak bardziej kojarzony z dwoma pistoletami, których też lubi używać. *'Średni poziom umiejętności walki mieczem' - Mimo iż Rex nie używa zbyt często broni białej, posiada pewien stopień zdolności posługiwania się prostym mieczem, co pozwala mu zmierzyć się z choćby gangami szermierskimi. To później przeniosło się na używanie miecza świetlnego, którego używa tak zręcznie, że stał się dla niego przedłużeniem ręki (jest to najwyższy poziom zjednoczenia z mieczem), co pozwala mu szybko pokonać przeciwników, tak jak wtedy, gdy Teriando zostało zaatakowane przez terrorystów StickWrick RPG. Relacje Klan Scooter Kraven Rex i Kraven mają bardzo skomplikowaną relację pomiędzy sobą. Mimo bycia ojcem i synem, nie wydają się być do siebie jakoś przyjaźnie nastawieni. Dawniej, kiedy Kraven ledwo co przyszedł na świat, a Rex był jeszcze stickmanem sprzed swojej emocjonalnej i psychicznej metamorfozy, ojciec kochał swojego syna, i mieli typową relacje ojciec-syn. To zmieniło się, kiedy żona Rexa, a matka Kravena, została zamordowana, co spowodowało przemianę starszego Scootera. Rex pozostawił syna swojemu dziadkowi i postanowił zemścić się, a także zostać płatnym zabójcą. Gdy Kraven dorósł, postanowił zemścić się na ojcu za pozostawienie go. Zaczął go poszukiwać, aby go zabić. Udało mu się go odszukać w StitCity, gdzie okazał się być jednym z celów swojego ojca. Po krótkim starciu, oboje rozeszli się, gdy przybyła policja. Wtedy okazało się, że mimo wszystko jakoś o siebie dbają.Komiks "Ojciec i Syn", Strony 14-17 Rex pokazał, że jako-tako dba o Kravena, kiedy uratował mu życie, powstrzymując Novera przed zabiciem go.Seria komiksowa "Cień Przeszłości II", Rozdział 2 Rodzice Rex bardzo kochał swoich rodziców, i popadł w depresję oraz rozpacz po ich śmierci. Żona Rex kochał wielce swoją żonę, i w pewnie sposób oszalał, gdy została zamordowana. Przez wiele dni szukał tych, którzy ją zabili, i z premedytacją zemścił się, pozbawiając ich życia. To głównie jej śmierć spowodowała, że Rex stał się śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym łowcą, znanym jako "X". Luscum Dziadek Rexa. Występy *Komiks:Ojciec i Syn *Komiks:Łowca Głów *StickWrick RPG *Nicksoft RPG *Pojedynek Zabójców *Komiks:Cień Przeszłości *Ojciec i Syn *StickWrick RPG 2 *Cień Przeszłości II Ciekawostki *Jego imię, Rex, oznacza "Król". Nie wiadomo, czy ma to o czymś świadczyć. *Chorował na Rubri Oculo. *Według karty informacyjnej z Cienia Przeszłości, Rex posiada krew AB Rh - Cień Przeszłości nr. 3, Strona 2 (karta informacyjna) *Rex jest Sapończykiem i jego językiem ojczystym jest Sapoński. Uniwersalnego języka (w domniemaniu angielski u nas oczywiście brany za polski) nauczył się dopiero później. *Coor Sertex, używane przez niego obecnie pseudonim, to nic innego jak anagram jego prawdziwego nazwiska, Rex Scooter. *Cytat Rexa w jego ojczystym języku, "Kyōfu wo oshiete yarou", to cytat Devil Jina z serii gier "Tekken". *Rex po scaleniu z tkankami obcych, przestał być normalną istotą i stał się hybrydą Stickmana i Serpha. *W drugim epilogu StickWrick RPG 2 głosu "użyczył" mu Jakub Wieczorek, jako, że jest to kwestia postaci dubbingowanej przez niego - Cho'Gatha z gry League of Legends. ---- ---- Kategoria:Stickmani Kategoria:Łowcy Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Scooter